<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Ours by summercult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835393">Love is Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercult/pseuds/summercult'>summercult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is one but many, Gen, Multi, be it romantic or familial or platonic, bring people together to learn how to love, by bringing we mean surprise adoption, does multiple ppl reading using one braincell count as beta?, we don't know what we're doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercult/pseuds/summercult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not having anything better to do, Dale quickly typed "11" and hit send.</p><p>The moment his reply sent, 11 devices around the world pinged with a new notification.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is purely fictional and no connection in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a young boy like Dale, Eros may as well have smacked him with a pan.</p><p>He was always in his room, with no plans to do anything outside. Love has all but abandoned him, not even Aphrodite could help him. He even gave up on love himself, "Love isn’t interesting" he said.</p><p>It is sad really. Even Apollo, with all of his failed loves, was so much better than him. Even Zeus, the king of all Gods, couldn't do anything to help Dale with his life. Dale was more miserable than Medusa, the woman who got cursed to have snakes for hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, his life was worse than that.</p><p> </p><p>However, despite all these hopelessness, there was one who still believed in him, Tyche. She believed that even Dale should be able to find any semblance of love in this lifetime. So she set out to send him in an adventure, an adventure to give Dale his happy ending.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>But, is it really a happy ending?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Dale woke up from the sound of his alarm beeping continuously. Frustrated, he tried to reach for it just for him to fail which resulted to the alarm clock falling to the floor. He stood up, kicking the clock away, and made his way to his PC. He immediately opened it to play his favorite game.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>And that’s when it all began</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>His phone pinged, indicating he received a message. Weirded out, because no one really texted nor called him, Dale looked at his phone. Upon further inspection, he found out that it was from an unknown number.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>'<em>Finally</em>,' he thought, '<em>my murder arc is starting!</em>'</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>He excitedly opened the text.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>“<strong>Unfortunately, I'm not here to take your life. However, I am here to give you what you really desire.</strong>” the text read.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>'<em>Oh nice, I'm gonna get more cat girls.</em>' Dale thought indifferently, having lost his previous excitement.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>The text continues:</p>
            <p>"<strong>Isn't the thing most people desire in life love? For someone abandoned by love, what if I tell you that there's a way to get what that for you? If offered that once in a lifetime opportunity, would you accept or decline?</strong></p>
            <p>
              <strong>Should you accept, reply with 11. But, should you decline, reply with No.</strong>
            </p>
            <p><strong>Remember, this is a once in a lifetime offer. Think wisely.</strong>"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>'<em>Lmao, this sounds like a joke. But, whatever, I guess.</em>' Not having anything better to do, he quickly typed "<strong>11</strong>" and hit send.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>The moment his reply sent, 11 phones around the world pinged with a new notification.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>